Equinox
by Finn Lake
Summary: What if the pack waited for Laurent to attack in NM? What would have happened to Bella- would she be the same, who would she become? What would happen in the years to come? The premise has been used before, but not like this ExB 1st fanfic, PLEASE R
1. Chapter One

**Equinox**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I especially do not own any excerpts used below either.

**Summary:**

What if the pack waited for Laurent to attack in NM to in order to keep the treaty? What would have happened to Bella- would she be the same, would she survive intact? What would happen in the years to come? Eventual ExB 1st fanfic- please R&R!

**Chapter One **

**The Meadow, 2006**

Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

"Am I?" I mouthed, faltering another step back.

Laurent followed, lithe and graceful.

"Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

I stared at him in horror.

He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply.

I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away, and the sound of Edward's furious roar echoed distantly in the back of my head. His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. _Edward, Edward, Edward._ I was going to die. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. _Edward, I love you. _

*Pg. 241 of New Moon by Stephanie Meyer

I could not replace Laurent's image with one of Edward, as hard as I tried. His beautiful, perfect face would not come to me as I watched Laurent's eyes darken and wild. I desperately tried to conjure his image up, panicking more when it would not come.

There was no way I could prepare for the attack, I did not even see him move as I was stumbling back. I was just suddenly crushed in the front and back as he took me to the ground. The agony was all over me. I knew from the searing pain in my arms and legs that several bones must have broken on impact . My head had snapped back hard into the ground and I could not even think straight, my world was all spinning images and throbbing pain. I did realize distantly that the screaming was coming from me. Laurent was at my neck, and my screams were cut off in a gurgle.

"_Bella, fight!_" his beautiful voice urged me. I would do anything for that angelic voice. I felt stronger just hearing it's command. I tried striking out, I tried to get free of Laurent's iron hold, but my arms were not working right. I kept trying, I really did, before the pain in my body concentrated in my neck. This pain was worse than all the rest combined. Red hot fire raced down into my chest and then to the tips of my fingers, spreading quickly as I realized what was happening. "_Bella, no, Bella, keep fighting! You can't give up!_" I heard Edward's plea, but I could not even concentrate. I wanted to stop the pain.

It was everywhere, I was burning. The venom in Laurent's bite must be scorching me, my veins, my body, my everything while he was draining my blood. I kept striking out at him, trying to make it stop. How long would I have to suffer until death claimed me? I wanted it to come swiftly, didn't Laurent promise that I wouldn't feel anything?

All of a sudden, I knew that I was no longer beating Laurent, I was fighting myself to get away from the pain. Trying to escape the tearing, ripping torment, I writhed as the pain overtook me. _I love you Edward.  
_

**17 years later…in 2023**

**BPOV  
**

I always was fascinated with dreams. Even more so now that I have none of my own. They are just so unexpected, everything can change in a dream. For instance, right now, Jacob was dreaming that he was with Seth Clearwater in Billy's house. Nothing exceptional about that, except that Seth was reclining in the dental chair that happened to be smack dab in the middle of Billy's living room. Seth was in the middle of explaining something to Jacob as I entered the dream.

"…_have to let me go now. It is my time, just let the doctor put me to sleep-"_

_Jacob interrupted "No, Seth, there has to be a way. Don't leave, think of the pack, come on..."_

_Enter Dr. Bixby, Jake's middle age, short dentist, complete with the wheeled stool, latex gloves, and face mask. At the point that Dr. Bixby started reassuring Jacob with the same words said just a moment ago, I realized that he was dreaming that Seth was getting put to sleep like a pet, by his dentist, in the middle of his father's living room. _

_As I said, I love the fantastic nature of dreams. They are so beautifully vibrant and unexpected. The colors and images can swirl and dim, solidify or sharpen. There are no limits in dreams, and I indulge myself sometimes by spending time in the dreams of others. It makes me feel so human again.  
_

_I wondered briefly if Jake was scared of his dentist, though with all the deer and small animals Jake had eaten as a wolf, I was sure it was the other way around. There was no knowing what Dr. Bixby would find in Jake's mouth. I wish I could mess around with Jake in his dream so badly right now…but I was not exactly that person anymore. That is another matter, and I did not have time to deal with either at the present moment. I needed Jake and the pack right now. _

_So I appeared in front of the dental chair, all business, "Jake, it is time to wake up. You are needed. Summon the pack. __**All**__ of them." Even as I spoke, the scene started dissolving, and I knew he was waking up. _

If Jake hurried, it would take him fifteen to twenty minutes to get the pack gathered. He would have to wake them all up at this hour, and no one would be happy with me. When they were all together, I would get either a call on my cell or a howl carried to me on the wind. It depended on how civilized the boys and girls were feeling tonight, but knowing Jake, I would likely get a chorus of howls. He always likes to show off the strength of the pack, though he knew it pales in comparison to my strength. It is a showing of their pride and determination to survive. I envy them that sometimes. Since Jake would be cringing with the recent knowledge that I was in his very personal dream, I would expect him to be in an even worse mood. His sorrow, his panic, his confusion, his fear, they were all in that dream. Whether the dream was rational or not, it played on Jake's strong emotions and made him vulnerable. It reminded me of how I felt right now after seeing my latest vision.

Suddenly, I was running towards La Push as fast as I ever had. That vision…I would not wait for their call to come and meet them, not tonight. I would risk crossing the border before I was officially invited. They knew I would be coming anyway, so the issue really came down to semantics. No, this situation was far too important for me to hesitate about waiting for their permission. What I had seen…I was petrified of the unknown. This morning I needed the pack again, for I felt as vulnerable as a human again.

There was no knowing what could happen. In my vision, after the meeting in the woods, the future disappeared. It did not vanish because the werewolves were involved, an occurrence I learned could happen, but it was because I had no idea how I would react. When I first obtained my powers, I discovered that the werewolves affected my visions by erasing them whenever they were involved. In fact, in the beginning, I used to hang around them in order to stop the flowing images in my mind. That was before I was able to control the visions a bit more. Only since I have returned to Forks, a much more gifted vampire able to control the wolves in any situation if the need arose, have I been able to view the future around the werewolves. My gifts, well, were a blessing and a curse.

You see, my gift initially was confusing to me, and it still is in some ways. At first, I thought I was honestly loosing my mind. I was recalling memories of the Cullens, and all of a sudden, I was bombarded with images, voices, and feelings. I thought that my mind had finally snapped under all the strain, vampire or no vampire. Bella Swan, vampire psychotic. Perhaps I still was a psychotic vampire, but not because of my gifts. As a new vampire, _everything _was confusing, and I had no one to guide me. I struggled through controlling myself, and in time, I learned to control the gifts. In fact, I found out after awhile that I was able to turn off my acquired powers completely like flipping a mental light switch.

It wasn't until I started traveling that I found out that my power was mimicry, and somehow it was tied into the sort of force field around me. I never had another vampire walk me through the turning process, and actually for years thought that this shield was a normal thing to have as a vampire. In my travels, when I would run across another of my kind, I would pick up their power, whether it was extraordinary or not. As long as I saw the gift or had it used on me, I could reflect whatever it was, and it worked. Some vampires were afraid to attack me, while others were too territorial for their own good. My existence put others of my kind on guard because of my dietary habits and my power. It was only when I encountered a friendlier group of nomadic vampires that I even understood my shield was either my second power or somehow tied into my first power. As I said, I am still not sure how it all works.

While they were both important, I valued my mimicry . If I saw or experienced a power, I was able to mimic it. That is how I first was assaulted with Edward, Alice, and Jasper's powers. Sifting through my memories did not break my mind, it merely allowed me to absorb the powers I had seen through my memories. I remember Edward once telling me that Carlisle believed that powers were brought over from one of strongest characteristics of the person when they were human. In using his theory, I supposed that because I wanted to be a Cullen, a vampire, with every fiber of my being, that this strong desire to 'mimic' them, or become what other vampires were translated into a gift to 'become' like other vampires. Mainly, to have their gift as my own. The mental force field around me, well, I have heard many theories on it, and am still undecided.

My ability to mimic other powers helped make me into a strong and intimidating vampire. I inadvertently caused others, like the pack or vampire brethern, to fear me. . They feared me and what I could do. It is this power over the pack that has strained my relationship with Jacob and the other wolves. We still respected each other, and sometimes I did feel there was a hint of the old camaraderie and love there, but it was few and far between. We were all so changed now.

But when I looked at the future and it vanished into the thin air, it meant that it was now my reactions, unfortunately, that were not something I could predict. It was my reactions that were clouding the future from vision. I decided that I needed the wolves to be at the meeting so that I would not have to be. I would not be able to make myself stay away, but I would at least be able to cloak myself from detection. Hopefully, that I would not interact with them would stave off any negative repercussions, like a lack of control.

Ha! 'Stave off'? Now I was beginning to think like Julian. As I thought of him, I knew I needed him this morning as well. Julian was on the phone as soon as I called, it did not even have time to ring. I did not explain the situation to him as I would to the wolves, such was his unerringly loyalty. He needed no reasoning to be by my side, as the wolves would want. I had saved him from his imprisonment, and despite the grant of his freedom, he would not leave me. His reasoning was that he had served a eleven hundred years, trapped by the Volturi before I came along. Any existence was preferable to that, and he owed me his allegiance. We got along well together, and so he stayed. "Julian, I need you to come back. I need you in La Push. Follow the scent of the pack and stay in La Push unless I need you elsewhere."

"I am returning at this moment. I will be in La Push before an hour has passed" Julian assured me in his particular manner of speaking.

Before I disconnected, I thought to ask, " Have you hunted yet? The wolves will want the reassurance that La Push is safe."

"Yes, two deer," Julian responded in his no-nonsense way. It is how we get along so well together-he knows when I need him to be short. It is also why I did not want Julian to be at the meeting itself. A part of me knew with out a doubt that he would behave according to my wishes, but I feared his reactions to my reasoning and how it would affect or hinder me. That is why I wanted Julian to act as back up, only coming if I called for him.

About fifteen minutes after I woke Jake, I was approaching the old treaty border that would bring me into to La Push, and the howls sounded. It was a truly eerie sound, even to me, and I knew that the entire animal population was rushing as far away as they could get. Swerving towards their position, I could not help but be impressed that Jake had managed to get the pack together so quickly. He must have been alarmed that I requested the entire pack, I knew and then felt a twinge of regret. They did not deserve to be used like this and have their lives upset, but I felt I had no choice to involve them. They deserved to know that the Cullens were returning, but I did not need visions of the future to know that however this morning played out, it would just make my relationship with the pack harder yet. I would have to make amends later, if it were possible. As I passed the treaty border, I was glad that I at least had an invitation before entering into La Push. In the East, the sun would soon rise, but under a heavy cloud cover. A storm was brewing.

**A/N:**

Don't worry just yet about Julian yet,

PLEASE, PLEASE R&R- I need to know what people think of this so far!


	2. Chapter Two

**Equinox**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I especially do not own any excerpts used below either.

**Summary:**

What if the pack waited for Laurent to attack in NM to in order to keep the treaty? What would have happened to Bella- would she be the same, would she survive intact? What would happen in the years to come? Eventual ExB 1st fanfic- please R&R!

**Chapter Two**

**17 years later…2023**

I flew into La Push, passing the treaty line moments after the wolves' cry reached me, my feet barely hitting the ground at my speed. The dawning morning was chilly and damp, and I again felt a flash of guilt for waking all of the pack so early, but mostly I was comforted that Jake was able to gather them all so quickly. Sam, the previous Alpha pack leader, had retired nearly six years ago, wanting to age with his beloved Emily. While he no longer phased or held an inside role in the pack life, Sam was now part of the Quiluete tribe council, taking Harry Clearwater's old role. It was good for Jake, because he had never lost Sam's advice if he needed it.

Jacob had stepped up in the role of Alpha despite his unwillingness to lead. He said it was because he had understood his bloodline responsibility, but I think it was because he was second in command at the time and did not trust the pack in anyone else's hands. Jake probably found comfort that Quil and Paul were still pack members in addition to the all the newbies.

Embry and Jared had both long ago stopped phasing, having no desire to be wolves and wanting to stay with their imprints, like Sam. Embry was actually the first to stop phasing when, at nineteen, he imprinted on thirty year old Megan Hota. Embry looked around mid to late twenties at the time, and as long as he continued phasing, he would continue to look that age, but his Megan would not. Jared followed a few years after that, while I was on my travels, for his Kim. Quil had imprinted on Claire, Sam's cousin in law, when she was only two years old. Now that little Claire was nineteen years old, Quil likely had numbered years left with the pack himself. Unluckily for the rest of the pack, Paul had not imprinted, though he was happy to be free. (A/N: Ignore BD Paul imprinting on Jake's sister- in this story, it never happened)

Leah and Seth Clearwater, brother and sister, and Brady and Collin, though not part of the original pack, were going on sixteen years phasing, too. Their change happened after my own, and it was still hard for me to think of them as original pack wolves for that reason.

The two newest additions, Gray Atera, Quil's second cousin, and Garett Hatch had phased seven years ago, when I had returned to Forks. The pack had nine wolves now, with Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth, Paul, Brady, Collin, Gray, and Garett. In their history, the pack had never been so big. Old Quil, the ancient grandfather of younger Quil, had once explained that the pack's numbers would swell when a threat warranted it. As he put it, "The gifts of many vampires lie within you, so our blood knows your number to be many, and so we are many." Many, indeed. When all together, they made an impressive force. I was counting on it for this morning.

I reached them within minutes, and saw their emotions coming off of them in waves, not even having to use my powers to see how upset and tense they were. It was plain in the way some of the experienced pack members were shaking. The reason for their presence was still unknown to them, and it was making the situation worse.

I tried to soothe them "Calm down." They were currently all human, but any of them phasing right now into their wolf form would delay things even further, because Jake would try to control the situation. I was impatient to tell them about my vision and my need of them.

Paul all but spit "Don't tell us to calm down! How dare you tell us what to do, leech! You are already forcing us to be here, against our will," I winced and shifted my eyes to Jake to see my fears confirmed. A part of me knew Paul would react so strongly, he always did, never seeming to control his quick temper. The man was a bundle of angry nerves, always irritated. Seeing Jake's smooth, but intense face struck true, deep within me. It was businesslike, and I saw no warmth there at all. Perhaps he already realized that I was using him and his pack this morning or maybe his patience with our strained relationship had finally worn too thin. I had forced his current enmity, and I would have to deal with the consequences.

Paul was still ranting on "…and next you'll just force us to calm down, too!" He was starting to shudder more violently with his irritation.

Jake interceded with a simple command, "Paul, calm down," putting his hand on Paul's shoulder. I could see that he said it of respect for our boundaries. I had not used my powers on the pack in seven years unless it was requested. I, of course, used all of the shielding powers on them as a second nature, but I held back on using my intrusive powers except for communication. Like projecting myself into their minds from far away when something was needed or reading their minds then they were in wolf form. Walkie-talkie stuff, vampire/wolf style. While it made things easier for me, it was not always appreciated by the pack. They had never attacked me though, not in the beginning or since I've been back. If things got too far, Jake would ask me to calm Paul down, but things usually never got to that point. The pack liked to be independent and control themselves, resenting me some if I helped them because it drew attention to their faults.

Then again, maybe Jake was just fed up with Paul's temper faster than normal because it was so early. Jake was never a morning person, and this morning would be worse because I had walked in on his dream.

As Paul quieted down, Leah decided to pipe up "Paul does have a point in there somewhere. Why are we up at this godforsaken hour, Bella?"

After my unwilling vampire transformation, Leah and I bonded over our similar life woes. Both scorned lovers, both dragged into a supernatural life, kicking and screaming. And both having no one to understand how painful it is to have the object of your agony still be the object of your love. Ironically, our friendship only started after I was deemed safe by her old love, Sam, the pack alpha at the time.

When I came back to Forks seven years ago, to La Push, she had moved on. Leah had gotten her wish, one she thought denied to her. She imprinted on fourteen year old David Molala when he was six years old. It was still odd to me, the subject of imprinting. But to have come back and seen Leah whole and happy and devoted, it was a completely different Leah. Looking at her, I had mixed feelings about her imprinting. I found that I was content that she had healed her wounds, that she was able to find love again in that complete way imprinting enables. Even though right now it was innocent mentoring/best friend sort of love for a grade school child, it would one day develop into more. Mainly, I resented her, for having all that I could not have. I resented her for being more human than me, for being able to change. While I knew it was right for her to have it, I resented her happiness and how it took my best girl friend and changed her into someone almost unrecognizable. Our friendship had dissipated overnight into something less. We were no longer able to understand each other clearly, as hard as she tried. She, too, missed our friendship, and she tried to reach out to me constantly, trying to bridge the gap.

So when Leah had spoken, her irritation was at the inhumane time, not my demanding call to attention. She knew how serious I was, and that I would not call for the pack unless it was needed. Leah understood better than most, who I was and had become, in some ways, understanding even more than Jake ever could.

With Leah's small show of readiness, I knew I needed to back off a little. My panic at the impending doom was so great, but I did need to rationally approach this. The pack had done so much for me, and I owed them for it. I started off with an apology, hoping to ease the tightness in Jake's and most the other wolves' stances, imploring, "I'm sorry to have gotten you all out here, but I need you this morning. I shouldn't have demanded you be here, and I can't do it now," I paused, "But I need you for this, and I am asking you to help me"

My humility did not help much, but just enough so that Jake shifted, closed his eyes, and took a breath. I let him take a moment.

Jake opened his eyes, and they might have seemed softer if his body was not still so rigid "Bella, what do you need us for? How bad is it? _What_ is it that you can't handle it yourself?"

Now I needed to take a moment of my own. I had not yet said the words aloud, and it was surprisingly hard to even form words around the idea. "I had a vision of…_them…_returning." My arms ghosted to my chest as I tried to hold the pain in. It had been so long since I had let myself think of them. The hollow feeling is still there, even after 17 years, like a bubble stuck in my middle. Oh, it flexes frequently and painfully so, but every time I thought of them, it seemed the bubble tried to explode. I once thought that the pain would go away with my transformation or as I got stronger as a vampire, but I still could not even breathe right sometimes. Even now, day to day, I often live my existence in a zombie like state to escape some of the anguish. Right now I could only focus on the excruciating hollow in my chest.

Leah took an inadvertent step forward, awake now. "Oh, Bella, honey. What can we do?"

I hated her soft words all of a sudden. Why does she keep trying to make me better? The old Leah would have understood my pain, and just let me be. She would have let me work through the pain. I hate that she reaches out now as if she could show me the way to salvation, as if she could fix me. It is so condescending. Ironically, though, her words brought me back to reality, angry and irritated.

I saw that most of the pack now had pity in their eyes, and most of them felt what Leah said, in some capacity or another. Paul, naturally, was another matter, seeming smug at my pain. Brady, too, resenting vampires, looked on with an expressionless face. I did not want anyone's pity, and now instead of the hollow _they_ left behind, I felt my anger writhing in me, rising to the surface. Now I did not want to ask the wolves to come with me, I wanted them bowing to the ground in fear of me.

Immediately, I realized the darkness building in me, and struggled to control it. When I looked up, the pack was now patiently waiting. Though a smaller part of me was controlling the pain, the pack misunderstood my actions. They thought I was straining to hold myself together, not when in actuality I was holding myself back from lashing out at them. Time was growing short for all that I needed to arrange with the wolves, and I had to move on. I tried to shut down emotionally so that I could explain the situation to them without being so volatile. It basically involved less thinking on my part. For instance, the name Cullen would make me think about _them_, which would cause pain. But if I were to make it just a necessary word, to treat them like an object that was alien in the conversation, I found I could get by somewhat better.

I tried, "I saw the whole…Cullen family returning through the woods near Forks. All seven of them are coming though this morning." Deep breaths. I did not allow myself to think of what would happen, of what my words meant. Not yet. It was better than before.

Jake took a step towards me, in support or a way to add control to the situation, I could not tell "Bella, what do you want us to do? Of course their coming means we need to remind them of the treaty. But do you see trouble, or are you going to…meet up with them too?" He looked so unsure of what to say, and I have to hand it to him, I was so confused myself that it was hard to hold myself together.

Another deep breath, then I answered with my decision "No, Jake, I am not meeting up with them" Some of the wolves looked confused and surprised at my decision. Leah looked about to speak, likely to advise me to 'face my fears' or some other patronizing tidbit. Before she could speak, I continued, "I knew you would want to meet with them about the treaty. What better way to meet them, but protected?"

Understanding and suspicion bloomed in Jake's eyes as he understood that I would be there somehow, but I would not meet them. However, I felt I needed to explain it to the rest of the wolves, or at least to verbalize it out loud. Softly, I explained "I once experienced the power of cloaking. It is similar to the power of illusions that allows me to change my appearance, but this is different. My presence should not be detected by the Cullens because it will be as if I am not there. I will have to scent, no sound of me stepping on the ground, no visible presence at all. it is like...well, it is like it blocks all the minds around me from detecting my presence"

"You mean you could be right in front of us and we would not even know it?" Seth asked, "Cool!"

I smirked. Seth _would_ find it cool, but that just means it would irritate…

"God, Jake, that bloodsucker could be in La Push at anytime and we wouldn't know it!" Paul bellowed.

"Paul, calm down, she would not do that, would you, Bella?" Leah aimed at him.

As much as Leah infuriated me again with her soothing words, I responded, more to Jake than anyone else "No, I would not enter La Push unless invited or it was known about. You know me better than to assume I would disrespect the tribe. I did not want to tell you about the invisibility because I didn't want to make you nervous when you had no reason to be. I have a multitude of powers that would allow me to enter la Push undetected, but I do not use them for that purpose." Jake just stared at me, debating my sincerity. "I've never even had a reason to hide, Jake" He nodded, accepting my truth.

"Why are you hiding now then?" Brady's question hit me dead and center. I was not as close to Brady, and so even though he knew my back story, he still had the boldness to ask that sensitive question so cut and dry.

Waiting, they were all waiting for me to answer. "I don't want them to know anything about me. Anything, I mean it. We will find them in the woods, and they will not know I am there. They will not be able to get anything from your minds, future, or feelings, and I ask you to not say a thing about me. They do not deserve to know anything about me. They forfeited that right long ago. I cannot see anything of the future past the meeting because I am not even sure how the meeting will go" I breathed "I do not want to interfere because it will be so much more complicated for everyone. I want you to tell them that they are not wanted here, they cannot stay past that meeting for whatever reason."

"_Bella_…"

"No, Jake. You saw how I was when they left, who I became. It will not fix anything to have them back. I will be okay if they just keep moving. I will be able to get through. Please just get them to leave, however you can, without mentioning me or it coming to a fight. I will protect you, but there is no way around my involvement if it comes to a fight"

"Bella…" Jake tried again, but his words failed him.

"Please Jake. Please? I am not asking as a friend, but as your vampire colleague" I started out pleading, but ended up with a joking tone at the end that seemed to relieve him of some inner turmoil.

Jake looked thoughtful, while Leah was trying to peer into my soul and no doubt trying to figure out the happy solution to this situation. The other wolves had varying reactions. Seth Clearwater was back to pitying me, which actually felt appropriate at the current moment, or maybe because it was Seth, I was not angered at his pity. Quil, Brady, and Gray were looking at Jake, waiting for him to say something. Collin was looking at me, but where Leah was trying to pry answers from my eyes, he was just confused. Garrett was looking at the ground, pushing dirt around with his foot, something on his mind. Looking at Garett's ankle, I saw a set of clothes already tied up. Briefly, looking at all their ankles. I saw the same; they all had an extra set of clothes with them. I then looked up at the last face. Paul, well, he was trying to calm himself down again. Seeing Paul's seething made me burst out laughing.

Jake looked at me, and followed my gaze to Paul. I saw a grin pull at the corners of his mouth. "Alright, Bella." Then, he turned his gaze back to me, abruptly serious again. I thought he was going to outline the pack's limitations in the situation, but instead "If you are sure it is what you want." He paused, then urged, "Bella?"

I swallowed, even though it was completely unnecessary. He caught me off guard, and I was unsure suddenly. Was it what I wanted? It had to be. There was so much misery and suffering associated with the Cullens. The hollow threatened to consume me again as I remembered that long ago, it was made clear that they did not want me. It had to be what I wanted. "Yes, Jake, it is what I want" Jake's caring had me feeling lighthearted, as I joked back, " I certainly do not want to be put to sleep by Dr. Bixby in your dad's living room, that's for sure, Jake"

He cringed teasingly, and using my old nickname, said "Well, Hell's Bells, maybe if you just stayed out of my dreams. I mean, I know how much you still want me, but try to leave me alone while I sleep. Next time, try calling"

Collin joined in "I bet she did, Jake, but you didn't hear it over your snoring" That was in fact the truth, insomuch as I had tried calling, but Jake did not wake up to answer. I could not speak for his snoring habits last night, however much I suspected it to be true.

"I wouldn't be able to hear the phone in _my_ house over Jake's snoring" Seth added gleefully, ducking as Jake took a swipe at him.

I felt more peace at that moment then I did all morning. I owed the pack more than I could ever pay back. I hated interrupting that moment, for so rarely was the whole pack at peace with me, but it was time to move on to the meeting itself.

"Okay, let's strategize"

**A/N:**

Don't worry just yet about Julian yet, he will be involved more later.

PLEASE, PLEASE R&R- I need to know what people think of this so far!


	3. Chapter Three

**Equinox**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I do own my own original characters.

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Summary:**

What if the pack waited for Laurent to attack in NM to in order to keep the treaty? What would have happened to Bella- would she be the same, would she survive intact? What would happen in the years to come? Eventual ExB 1st fanfic- please R&R!

**Chapter Three**

**17 years later…in 2023**

"Okay, let's strategize," Jake had spoken before I could, but since his thoughts were in the same direction mine were, I was grateful. It would go easier with the wolves if Jake took charge.

"In my vision, I saw them running through the woods north of Forks, coming towards the town. They were on foot, which means they hopefully don't have any intention to stay long, if at all, because they don't have cars or any of their stuff," I paused, "They, too, have not made any decisions after their return to Forks that I can see, and I don't know what that means. It is like they are all waiting to see what happens once they get to Forks. It just makes the future that much harder to try and see"

Taking in what I said, Jake turned it over in his head, contemplating an unknown subject. I was getting impatient and was debating with myself about the merits of reading his thoughts when he finally spoke up again, slowly and deliberately, "Bella, is there a reason why we cannot wait to see what happens when they get to Forks? You will be able to see the decisions they make when they get here and we can always go from there. Is there a reason to hurry?"

Jake was worried that I was not sharing everything I had seen in my vision, believing there to be a driving force for the immediacy, one worthy of concern. His suspicion was warranted, for I was meeting up with the Cullens when I clearly did not want them to see me. Jake was worried about my reasons to act before the Cullens reached Forks. In short, he was worried that it might mean the Cullens definitely needed to leave, that people were in danger.

Jake continued, "If they are just passing through, wouldn't it be easier to just let them? Or is there a reason to meet them now?"

"No, Jake, it is not what you are thinking. There is no reason to think the Cullens are dangerous." I admitted, "It is for personal reasons that I do not want them in or around Forks. I do not want them anywhere near my hometown. They left Forks a long time ago, and left me behind. This is my territory now, and they are not welcome here." I hated confessing my selfish reasons to the pack, it made me feel dirty and childish. But it was true. They had left me and Forks, and had no right to return to either of us.

Leah nodded, warming me to her in that instant. She at least understood what I meant or remembered enough of my situation to grasp that the Cullens left and had no right to come back.

"You want us to defend your territory?" Jake prodded, trying to draw out my feelings on the matter.

I would not give it to him, but I allowed, "If they come to Forks, there may be some of the family who remember me. They might be curious what happened to me, and that would not lead to good things, for anyone. Besides, what if their curiosity causes them to linger? You know how much of a people person I am _not_, and I do not want to start anything in Forks. There is too much at risk." That last part was definitely true.

Never did I wish to think of the Cullens, but sometimes, if I slipped, I had wondered what would ever happen if we were to meet up again. If I killed them all, how would I feel and would I then feel differently afterwards? If they hurt me again, how would I survive? If they accepted me now as an equal because I was a vampire, would I be able to love them again? These are some of the questions that have gone through my mind, all with excruciating grief. I still had no definite answers to any question but for one. If I killed them, I too would end, ceasing to be. Julian, the pack, nothing, nothing. I do not think I would be able to survive the very possible circumstance of their deaths, especially Edward's.

Irritation started crawling up my skin at Jake's questioning. He had already agreed to the pack acting as a liaison. Was he now backing out?

As if sensing my increasing vexation, Jake asked "Any more specific position than 'north of Forks'? You know we are always up for a challenge, but it's a little far fetched to believe that we will be ready for them if that is all we have to go on." He seemed to at least accept the situation if not my feelings.

"No, it will get clearer as they make the small decisions, and we should be able to intercept them as a pack. There is no need to separate everyone," I assured him, happy to be discussing the meeting again.

"Sure, sure. Except Garett and Brady who will stay behind in La Push for the tribe's protection." Jake shot them a look when they both grumbled. "It's your turn, suck it up. Besides, Bella said she doesn't want it to come to a fight anyway, so you won't be missing out on anything"

Shyly, Garett tried to negotiate, quietly appealing "Maybe you should leave Paul behind then? I've never seen vampires besides Bella and Julian, and…" He trailed off, looking timid and hopeful. Garett, a werewolf for about seven years now, had changed when he was only thirteen. I felt guilty for stealing away his youth, and it seemed he had not gotten over that shy, awkward period yet, even though he was now about twenty.

Jake paused a moment, then "Paul? It's up to you"

"Hell yeah, I want to be in La Push," Paul agreed immediately, surprising us all, until he added, "It will be bad enough to see them through you guys, knowing that we _can't_ fight them. I don't need this kinda stress." He fired me a look full of derision as he spit the word '_can't_'. Now that's the Paul I expected. In truth, I liked Paul's honest hatred for me. It was so uncomplicated and predictable. I could deal with hatred of me because on some level I often agreed with the assessment.

"Wow, Paul, that's deep for you. 'You don't need this kinda stress'? And here I thought you thrived on losing your temper! Ha!" Leah joked. A look of pure anticipation and joy lit up Garett's face now that he was going to meet the other vampires and he mock punched Gray who was also keyed up. Now the feeling was lighter for them, animated, ready for the meeting. A few of the guys joined in teasing Paul, but I was figuring out how to gently tell Jake want was on my mind.

Jake took notice of my contemplation and just warily demanded "Just spit it out already, Bella." He did not want me to meddle with the pack, so I knew he would have a bad reaction to my plan, no matter how I said it.

"Jake, I was thinking of having the whole pack when we meet up with," _breath_,"…the Cullens, to have intimidation on our side. Nine whole wolves to their family of seven, demanding they keep moving. You would outnumber them and have a better chance of convincing them without words. You have to admit it is tempting just for the chance to intimidate them. And would certainly drive home the seriousness of the treaty," I entreated, arguing every possible positive thing to try and gain favor for the idea.

"Bella," Jake explained as if to a child, "it _would_ be nice, but it would leave the tribe unprotected. I can't do that, you know that."

"Jake, they would not be unprotected," I reassured him, waiting to see the depth of explanation he wanted.

"I know how powerful you are and that you think you can protect the tribe, but, let's be honest," he paused, measuring his words for safety so that I knew what to expect, "you are going to be distracted, Bella, no matter what happens at that meeting. I can't trust the safety of the tribe with you at that time. Seven werewolves will still be intimidating; we will match their numbers. More than that, we will probably freak them out because their powers will not work on us," Jake reasoned, already enjoying that the Cullens would have that disadvantage.

"No, Jake, there will be six wolves and you in a form they can communicate with verbally. I don't expect them to want to fight, well, except Emmett, but he will not betray his family as far as I can tell. I just don't expect the Cullens to want to turn away. You will need to convince them without telling them of me, and it is going to be hard, Jake. I clearly saw their determination to come here because it was such a definite choice. It will be easier for you to convince them if all nine of you are present," I justified. it was surprising how rusty I was when it came to saying Emmett's name. My tongue lolled about in my mouth as I said it, the name rusty from forced disuse. I tried not to think about the big, loud mouthed, lovable vampire that was attached to the name.

"Bella, no, it is just not possible, I'm sorry. We have no way of protecting the tribe, and it is our job to protect them, not yours"

Here it was, this was not going to go well. With quiet authority, I said "Jake, I was thinking Julian could stay in La Push for protection and as a standby for me."

I knew I should have expected what happened next.

**A/N:**

Don't worry just yet about Julian yet, he will be involved more later.

Also, know that I NEED reviews- just let me know what you think of it and how I am doing.

Thoughts, questions, comments, concerns?


	4. Chapter Four

**Equinox**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Twilight. I do own my own original characters.

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!**

**Special thanks to **Luckycat3, orange cotton candy, and lovenotwarXo for reviewing.

To answer Luckycat3- I did mix up the imprinting- I completely forgot that Paul imprinted on Jake's sister! I went back and put a better explanation in chapter 2 that covers all the imprinting going on. As for Embry not imprinting- we can just assume he did in the years that have passed, with a girl similar to his age., as is explained in Ch.2 now. Quil did imprint too, but since Claire was only 2 at the time, we can assume she is now around 19, and Quil may be wanting to stop phasing in the next years to come. I love nitpick, btw- it helps keep me on track! Thank you!

**Summary:**

What if the pack waited for Laurent to attack in NM to in order to keep the treaty? What would have happened to Bella- would she be the same, would she survive intact? What would happen in the years to come? Eventual ExB 1st fanfic- please R&R!

**Chapter Four**

**17 years later…in 2023**

**Bella POV**

My words rang through the woods, and at first none of them spoke. Jake and I held gazes, neither of us wanting to be the first one to look away, our eyes clashing in a battle of wills. Irritation shinning out of his eyes from my presumptuous condition steadily built into a fury, fixating on me. "You want Julian to stay in La Push?" His voice was laced with barely controlled anger, thunder rumbling in his chest.

The rest of the pack shared looks, the light mood of mere seconds ago lost. Some of the pack was not sure if I was serious, showing their incredulity that I would even think such a thing to be negotiable. Leah looked impatiently at me, like she was tired of waiting for me to get over myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul phasing. Of course this would send him over the top, but I did not expect to see Garett, Gray, Collin, and Quil follow suit. Jake's and my eyes broke away at the same moment. I must have really hit a nerve, or maybe they were just sensitive to each other's phasing that they did it out of habit.

Paul started towards me in his aggravation, his stance aggressive. "Paul, stop" Jake ordered him, trying to use the alpha double timbe in his voice. It did not work as well unless their minds were connected and Paul only paused in his advance. It was the pause that must have made him reconsider his actions though, because after another step or two, he halted. It did not stop him, Collin, and Gray from snarling at me.

"Jake" I got his attention again, not revealing the hurt I was feeling to have the wolves growling at me. "Julian would never do something after I tell him not to do it. Since he has followed me, he has not had a relapse, not even a temptation that he has followed. La Push will be safe with Julian, you have my word."

The snarls amplified, Quil joining in now. Brady was shaking.

"Bella. **No.**" Jake gave his answer.

To say the least, I was angry at the pack's apparent lack of trust and I decided to drive a point home. As always, I was using my gift of illusions to mask my real self. Appearing to the wolves right now in my illusion, I looked like a human, my skin pale but pigmented and rosy. My eyes were the same brown shade they were when I was a human, and this is the illusion I used when I returned to Forks seven years ago. In order to prevent excessive attention, I had aged my image accordingly so that any inhabitant of Forks would see me now as a thirty five year old Bella Swan.

Naturally, in such a small town, it was unavoidable that I would still be the object of town gossip, but that had more to do with my disappearance following my transformation. To Forks, it would seem that I had run away when I was eighteen years old and left my poor father, only returning to Forks ten years later. That could not be any farther from the truth.

As for my appearance, it was completely human, so that I could even trick my own father, were he still around. My smell was human, and I could even replicate the sounds of a heartbeat and a grumbling stomach. Instead of the pure melodic voice of a vampire, I could change my voice to be any sort of range, male or female, depending on my illusion. If anyone ever got close enough, my skin would even have the appearance of resiliency, but as the illusion was only a cloak over what I really was, my skin really remained hard and wintry to the touch. The only thing I could not do with the illusions was to create body heat, like one would feel in proximity of another human being. My touch was ice cold, and so the air around me was, no matter how I tried to change it.

My grace, too, was not something I could easily forgo. I had practiced for ages to walk differently or be clumsy as a human would, but instead of making me appear more natural as was my hope, it came of as awkward and made me more noticeable. There was no reason for me to pursue that lost cause further for I did not miss my mortal clumsiness anymore than I missed my weakness.

I slowly released my illusion so as to not shock the wolves by an instant change. I knew what they would see, I had often looked at my true image with a mixture of hate and pride. I at least kept my smell human for the wolves' sake. Apparently, for them my scent was like shoving a bleach ice cube up their noses and down into their lungs.

Standing in front of them, I now appeared completely as myself, no longer Bella Swan, thirty five year old recluse, but Bella, immortal vampire.

The phased wolves were stunned out of their growling for a moment before it redoubled. Gorgeous, alluring, breathtaking, these were all things I could be described as, but I wanted to hear none of them. Jake had once said that if he wasn't with me during my transformation, he might not have recognized me afterward. Of course, I had smacked him lightly for that comment at the time. Yet, when I would stand in front of the mirror, I would often search for hours on end, trying to find a hint of the girl I once was in my face, in my body, in my eyes. A slightly fuller upper lip seemed to be the only true recognizable characteristic that carried over. Even my hair changed from unruly and mousy brown to a thick mane of lustrous dark brown, and my eyes, now an appealing oval shape, were no longer brown, but the rich color of topaz.

Jake stood in front of me, showing his anger now too. "What? As if we forgot you are a vampire!"

"Can you never get past that, ever after all we have been through together? Is this because I have the ability to kill people. Well you do to, Jake, you all do. Only, as vegetarian vampires, Julian and I have fought against our very nature. You as wolves, have fought against your nature to work with us. I trust you not to kill me, is it not the same way on your side?"

Before Jake could answer, Brady burst out. "You're a freaking vampire, how do you not get this? It is simple! We have boundaries that can't be broken by a vampire. Jake may let you come into La Push when you are supervised, but even that is bending the rules."

"A vampire, you say? All this because I am a horrible, dastardly vampire?" I mocked them. "Well, that simplifies things, then. You want me not to be a vampire, then, I won't"

Now that I had all of their attention, I shivered for effect and started sprouting hair. I elongated my body, and took my time to transform into a chocolate brown wolf. My clothes seemed to melt into me as I placed the illusionary cloak over them. Jake, Leah, Seth, and Brady, phased in response to a new danger. Now the pack was complete, and facing me, an apparent vampire-turned-werewolf, a successful illusion. The heavy, wet thump of a werewolf heart emanated out of me and my smell was similar to their woodsy human scent.

In their minds, I intoned _"Good, now we are all wolves, we can get on better, no? Do you want me to make Julian into a wolf so that he can be on La Push grounds alone? __**Come on!**_" I ended up shouting in their heads, frustrated at their response. I growled deeply to reinforce what I was saying. This conversation was wasting time, and that I was still not trusted by the pack stung. I began stalking back and forth in front of the wolves, relaying my impatience.

The chaos of their thoughts battered me all at once, and though I was prepared for the onslaught, I could only make out a select few voices.

"_What the hell is wrong with her? That is just plain freaky, man._" Brady's thoughts were still fuming.

Seth was wondering, "_Why is Bella a wolf? How did this happen? I….I just don't understand._"

I was able to find the one voice in the flow of thoughts that I had to hear. "_What does she think she's doing? God, she's so frustrating! It never stops. She's crossed a line_" then "_She…No, Bella, this doesn't change anything. You are still a vampire and Julian is still a vampire._" Jake's thoughts took on a thoroughly disapproving tone.

"Is _Bella still a vampire?"_ Seth thought in response to Jacob's thoughts.

"_Yes_" Jake answered impatiently.

"_I don't know Jake, she looks like us and certainly smells like us- what is going on?_" Quil questioned, receiving a few agreements- the pack was confused and upset. I had never before taken on the illusion of a werewolf, and so they never knew that I could imitate their look.

"_Bella, can you hear me? You should stop this right now; it's childish and not going to solve anything. What is she doing, anyway, what is she trying to prove?_" Though I myself was getting frustrated at the general response, Leah's reprimand drove me to revolt against reason and I snarled at her. I stayed a wolf.

"_Jake, you know what it is that I want. I've had a new idea. Let's think about this. What if I were to go with the pack as an extra wolf, just like I am now, in back of the pack. I would not have to be invisible, but you could leave one wolf in La Push with Julian. Or Julian could even run the perimeter while Paul or Brady stays within La Push. It is like good compromise_"

"_Would La Push be safe, Jake, can we trust it? It's just Claire is there and…" _Quil asked Jake, his thoughts continuing on his imprint. A whirlwind of thoughts swirled throughout the wolves' consciousness, the ones who had imprinted had torn thoughts about the safety of their other halves. The others thought of their mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, cousins, and so on. Even Leah had a moment of weakness where she weighed me against David, her imprint.

Paul saved me from the cacophony of their collective thought. "_Oh yeah, some compromise, leech. One werewolf protecting the whole tribe, while a thirsty indestructible bloodsucker circles outside._"

"_Well, then Paul, since you are always up for a fight, maybe it should be you in La Push after all. I would love to see you and Julian in a fight. I wonder who would win that one_" I sniped instantly, my head still reeling from their thoughts.

"_Bella_!" Leah rebuked me

"_Yeah, watch it._" Collin and Brady's thoughts mirrored each other.

Jake finally took control of the situation. "_Bella, that's too far_."

"_I'm sorry, but how else am I supposed to react? Do you not trust me at all then? You know me, I'm Bella._" A light misting started around us as the skies started to open, my suffering getting the best of me.

"_Well, you are and you aren't, it really just depends on your mood. There's Bella my old friend and then there is a Bella who throws around her power, ordering us around, and threatening us._"

I stopped my pacing, and looked Jake in the eyes. "_So you only like me when I am powerless, is that what you are saying, Jake? Leah? Is this all what you think?_" I was upset because I had often felt this way. "_Either way I get basically treated like a pariah. You __**tell**__ me how we are friends, Jake_"

"_Jeez, you know that's not what he meant_" Seth immediately thought with sympathy. He was such a pure hearted kid.

"_Oh __**Bella!**_" Leah's thought dripped with sorrow at the revelation of my hurt

"_Yes, we only like you powerless, you stupid bloodsucker. If we only __got __that lucky!_" Paul taunted

"_Jake, Sam wouldn't like this…not at all. Don't push her, it's not safe_" Quil reflected nervously. When he thought 'not safe', I flashed my teeth at him, venom dripping down my teeth giving the appearance of a wild, angry dog.

"_Not safe is a common assumption about me, it would seem, Quil_" I hissed.

But Jake's thoughts were incoherent flashes of thoughts. I had shocked him into a stupor. It dawned on me that maybe he never consciously knew how he and the pack were treating me. The only vampires they had dealt with were Laurent and Victoria. The only treatied vampires were the Cullen family. I supposed there was no protocol for how to deal with your best friend who got turned into a vampire. Jake had followed the lead that Sam took for me when I returned. Sam treated me differently than he did in the beginning because I was so powerful, and I was darker. Jake must not have realized how desperately abandoned I felt at this change. I had come back to my home, and yet there was no home to come back to, my friends and father gone.

At the moment, I felt so sick and tired of being the understanding one. So I decided to drive the point home while he was still quiet. "_Once I was your best friend, Jake, and yours a time after that, Leah. Who I am finally come between us- is that it? You know what just kills me? You are all hypocrites. **There you sit- **_**_terrified _**_**of me! How is that fair**?_"

The wolves shifted uncomfortably, and I continued "_Was I fearful of you at all when it was five of you and just one of me when I changed? And when Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady changed, swelling your numbers to ten when I was still a baby vampire, how about then? Hunting down Victoria with you, did I shrink away from you when I saw how you tore her apart with the greatest of ease and with such vivid pleasure? Have I ever, __**once, even just a single time**__, thought less of you just because you are werewolves?" _I was shouting by the end. Painful as it was, it was all the truth and for years had been left unsaid.

For years, I have been kept apart from the pack, only invited into La Push select times. I had come back to Forks to find my friends distant. Once we had seemed a family, but for seven years, I have not been welcomed back with open arms.

"_It is not what you are that bothers us Bella, it is who you have become. You used to work with us, but you came back a different…_" he searched for the right word to call me, as I apparently did not deserve the label of person anymore, "_…a different Bella than you used to be. Now instead of working with us, if there is something bothering you, you make sure to let us know that it is your way or else, merely because you are more powerful than us. It is like you are trying to control the pack as your own. You complain of lacking friendship, but is it friendship you want or servitude?"_

"_You know I don't want authority or servitude Jake. I never have. It's why I left Italy. A little respect and kindness would go a long way though!_" I hated admitting my hurt, it made me so vulnerable.

"_Oh, yeah?_" Jake countered, "_This morning, you walked into my dream and __**told**__ me to wake up everyone and gather them. You told us that you needed us, only later did you ask us to help you, like an afterthought. Now you are telling me you want me to risk La Push in the hands of a vampire, the very thing we are meant to guard it from. Julian, who was a murderer for thousands of years, you trust to guard La Push. Don't try to convince me you don't want authority. This is __**not **__**your **__**pack**__ to order around, Bella."_

I was getting a deserved lashing from Jake about my behavior, but as awful as it was, at least it was getting in the open.

"_And kindness? Why should we show any if there is a chance that you will take advantage of it again? You make me regret showing you kindness, because it is nothing but a weakness for you to use_" The pack's thoughts mirrored Jake's, even kind, sweet Seth and shy, self-conscious Garett.

There it was, all that I had forced to happen. We were polarized. Jake just made it perfectly clear that I would never again be truly welcomed into La Push, the pack would never see me with joy in their hearts. I would never be part of their family.

It was dawn now, but it so clearly reminded me of that day long ago when Edward had last spoken to me. I had shorn yet another silken thread tying me to my mortal life. One more rejection, once more something in me shattered, creating a new bubble, a new hole. Such feeling of suffocation rose up in me, though breathing was not a necessary task for a vampire, I still could not catch my breath. It was too much to handle, I dropped my illusion, and was suddenly a vampire again. The pack jerked back in surprise and the closest ones whinged from the sudden smell assaulting their noses, but I had tuned them out for a moment. I fell to my knees, and there was tightness in my face. If I were human, there would have been tears making their path down to the ground.

I couldn't look at Jake, or at any of the wolves for that matter. I just stared at the mossy rock in front of me, trying to catalog the intricacies of the light bouncing off of it. I had to try and think of anything but my emptiness. My mind wanted to be anywhere but here. What was left of me now? Edward had taken his piece, and now the pack took theirs. All that was left of me, all that had survived seemed terribly worthless right now. The wetness of the ground had soaked into my pants and it was lightly raining now. What was the point of existing? If I still had a heartbeat, surely the pain would exhaust it. Closing my eyes, I sat back on my heels and turned my face towards the sky. Each droplet of rain felt good on my skin, like it was washing away my grief. The rain swept my cheeks like a vale of tears, acting as a conduit for my emotions, taking them away from me. My eyes opened to the turbulent storm looming overhead, and I took heart in it. It was beautiful, building up to a grand show of natural force. I was in the middle of that storm.

I have no idea how long I stayed like that. I had no care to move as it started to rain harder. It'd didn't matter to me that the Cullens were still coming or that the pack was likely still waiting in front of me. I couldn't even think of it, nothing else mattered right now. I could have remained, as I was indefinitely, a statue in supplication of the heavens. Night after night, worshiping the cold fruitless moon, I would stay.

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my trance, Jacob had phased and thrown on his extra set of shorts. I'd been so lost in my sorrow, I hadn't even noticed him moving. I shrunk back from his grasp, his face anxious and unsure. It twisted into a sorrowful grimace, "I broke my promise Bella, I'm sorry."

Warily, I continued to look at him, but my face was blank. His promise? Which one?

"I promised I would never hurt you, and I've broken it now. I'm not even sure I've even kept it at all," he chided himself.

"No, Jake" I whispered brokenly, too exposed.

A voice peeled through the woods."What has happened? Remove yourself from her, now! Bella?" Julian had finally arrived.

**A/N:**

Is it wrong of me that I totally used Jake's argument in SM's New Moon against him in this fanfic?- remember though- because Bella got attacked in the meadow according to this fanfic, they never had that conversation. But I liked reversing the usage here. It is seen in New Moon page 306.

Please, please, please review- just let me know what you think of it or how I am doing.

Some of Julian's back story coming up next!

Thoughts, questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
